HentaiVerse FAQ
The following is a list of frequently asked questions in regard to the HentaiVerse mini-game. Questions that could be answered by reading the pages of specific topics are not included. If you cannot find the answer here or in other pages, additional game mechanic questions can be asked here. For character building advice, ask here. 一般 Q: 增加C幣最好/最快/最簡單的方法是甚麼呢? A: 最快的方法當然就是贊助網站.你也可以上傳高品質的畫廊然後把GP轉換成C幣.除此之外.是的.你可以玩網站的網頁遊戲"HentaiVerse"(ITEM WORLD例外,因為ITEM WORLD不會掉落任何C幣).還有一些其餘的事情.例如:訓練所裡的Scavenger(增加物品掉落率), Quartermaster(增加裝備基礎掉落率), Archaelogist(增加文物基礎掉落率), 及 賣 artifacts(文物) 給其他玩家還有Hath Perks也可以提昇C幣掉落率 Q: Karma對戰鬥有影響嗎? A: Karma增加論壇的力量.論壇力量的7分之1增加到你的靈魂點上.不過那個對戰鬥的影響是極其輕微的 Q: 有任何方法可以重置人物屬性點數嗎? primary attributes? A: 在版本0.6.0之後可以. Q: 有任何方法可以重置我點過的光環嗎 ? A: 沒有. Artifacts文物 Q: Is there any difference between the different artifact types? A: No. Q: Is there any way to choose the reward given by the Shrine? A: No. Q: I've collected all the pieces of the chainsaw. Where is my chainsaw? A: Ask Tenboro that very question. Crystals and Monster lab Q: How do I get crystals? A: Enemies drop crystals. Artifacts can also grant 100 of a random crystal type as part of their random reward. Q: Is there any way to increase crystal gains? A: Scavenger will increase loot which will increase crystal gains, but other than that, there is no direct way of increasing crystal gains. Q: Is there any way to increase drops of Specific Crystal type? A: No. Q: Is there any way to turn off crystal drops? A: No. Q: Do crystals have any use other than upgrading monsters? A: No. Q: How do I use crystals? A: Go to the Monster Lab page. Click on one of your created monsters. If you have enough crystals to upgrade a stat, it will be highlighted in level. Examples: Enough crystals to upgrade a stat: Not enough crystals to upgrade a stat: Difficulty Q: What are the advantages of playing on harder difficulties? What are the disadvantages of playing on lower difficulties? A: Experience, credits, and the quality of item/equipment drops are dependent on the difficulty. (Item/Equipment drop rates are unaffected). Thus, playing on a higher level will result in more experience, credits, and better items/equipment while playing on lower difficulties will result in worse experience, credits, and items/equipment. *If you are doing an Item World, difficulty effects the number of levels the Equipment will gain upon completion: **Easy- 0 or 1 level. **Normal- Guaranteed 1, slight chance of 2. **Hard to Nintendo- Guaranteed 1, chance of 2 which increases with difficulty. **Battletoads- Guaranteed 2, chance of 3. Equipment Q: Can I use a piece of equipment of a higher level than my character level? A: Yes, however, you do not receive the full benefit of the equipment's stats. For more details, see the Level Scaling page. Q: Can proc chance increase as an item increases in level? A: No. Q: Can proc duration/effect increase as an item increases in level? A: Yes. Elemental Ratings Q: What do elemental ratings do? A: Elemental ratings reduce the damage that a player would take from an elemental attack. Q: Does holy rating increase the amount that cure and regen heal? A: Not anymore. Item World Q: What happens upon completion of an Item World? A: If the difficult is normal or above, the piece of equipment gains a level. (Easy is not guaranteed a level gain) This increases the stats of the equipment. (Details can be found on the Level Scaling Page and through cmal's Equipment Scaling Calculator). Q: Is there any way to increase the number of levels gained upon completion of an Item World? A: Other than increasing difficulty (see Difficulty section above), no. Q: What effect does the quality of the entered have on the Item World? A: There are variables determined by equipment quality: *Enemy Difficulty- The quality of the equipment has a substantive effect on enemy difficulty. Enemies in a crude piece of equipment are significantly easier than those in a magnificent piece. *Experience Gains- While experience gained in Item Worlds does not directly correspond with equipment quality (each piece of equipment has an Item World experience value. Equipment of a lower type quality can have a higher value than those of a higher quality), higher quality pieces of equipment generally have higher experience rewards. *There is some debate, but Item/Equip drop levels might be affected by the quality of the piece of equipment entered. Primary Attributes Q: Is there any way to predict how much experience future levels of an attribute will cost? A: Simple answer: No. Complicated answer: Yes. Q: What does Stat Here do? A: Check here. Proficiencies For more information on Proficiencies, check the Proficiency Page. Q: Is there any way to increase Proficiency gains? A: Only through training Assimilator. Tokens Q: How do I get Token type here? A: Tokens are granted as a reward for beating arenas and rarely dropped by enemies. Q: Is there any way to increase Token drop rates? A: No, but the Arena Token Bonus increases as you complete higher Arena challenges. Q: Is there any way to transfer Tokens to another player? A: No. Q: Is it possible to sell Tokens? A: No. Q: Is it possible to trade Tokens of one type for another? A: No. Training Q: Does Power Tank (under Training) have any direct impact on gameplay? A: It depends on whether you are using legacy battles or are in the HentaiVerse *In legacy battles, Power Tank increases the power of your Legendary. *In the Hentai Verse, Power Tank increases your forum power which increases your Spirit (1/7th of your power is added to your Spirit). This, however, is not significant enough to warrant training. Q: How do I know how much future levels of training cost? A: Use the training section of Sonic's EH Calculator. Q: Is there any way to reduce training costs? A: The Penny Pincher series of Hath Perks reduces training costs slightly, but it is highly unlikely to be a worthwhile investment. Q: Does training Quartermaster reduce your chance of getting items/artifacts? Does training Archaeologist reduce your chance of getting equipment/other items? A: Technically, yes, but the reduction would be infinitesimally small. Luck of the Draw Q: Does Luck of the Draw increase the quality of equipment granted by the Shrine? A: Not at this time. Q: Does training Luck of the Draw increase the drop rates of Phase, Kevlar, or other special equipment types? A: No. Q: Does training Luck of the Draw have any effect on equipment suffixes? A: No. Category:HentaiVerse